The Benny Hill Dictionary
A list of words and phrases with double meanings from The Benny Hill Show. This is still a work in process. A * archaic - cake in the possessive ("We can't have archaic and eat it too.") - (from "Crown Court" in Holiday) * ascot - a little donkey's bed (from Leprechaun TV) * asset - a little donkey (from Leprechaun TV) B * bacteria - rear entrance to a cafeteria (from Dr. Alfred Jardine in Big Poppa) * baloney - where you find the hem of a nice girl's skirt (Leprechaun TV) * boola - African for cattle feces; also a euphemism for "nonsense" (from The Underwater World Of Jacques Custard * brothel - Chinese for brother (from Fanny Craddock in Murder on the Oregon Express) C * candle-stine - Scuttle-speak for "clandestine" (from Jackie Wright: Holiday) * celery - Chinese for salary (from Fanny Craddock in Murder on the Oregon Express) D * diagram - Chinese for "diaphragm" (from Chow Mein in A Packed Program) * diaphragm - Chinese for "diagram" (from Chow Mein in A Packed Program) * dirty one - Chinese for "thirty-one" (The Underwater World Of Jacques Custard) F * flog's reggs - Chinese for frog's legs (from Fanny Craddock in Murder on the Oregon Express) * fruit - Chinese for "flute" (The Underwater World Of Jacques Custard) * frying - Chinese for "flying" (from Chow Mein in A Packed Program) G * gloom - a man who gets married (from Chow Mein in Down Memory Lane) H * harrow - "hello" in Chinese (from Chow Mein in A Packed Program) * Hebrew - a male tea bag * Henley - "Henry" in Chinese (from Chow Mein in A Packed Program) * Husbands - Chinese for Osmonds (from Chow Mein in Super-Teech) I * innuendo - Italian suppositories (from The Hot Shoe Show) L * lagoon - a French idiot (from Super-Teech) M * mate - Irish for meat (from The South Blank Show) * McAdam - the first Scotsman (from Super-Teech) * monastery - Irish for ministry (from The South Blank Show) N * nipples - a group of little children ("nippers") (from Chow Mein in Down Memory Lane) P * pathologist - a man who can find his way through the woods (Leprechaun TV) * pee - Irish for pay (The South Blank Show) * pray - Chinese for play (The Underwater World Of Jacques Custard) * pure ale - Irish for puerile (The South Blank Show) R * rape - Irish for fruit maturity ("rape") (The South Blank Show) * relax - a piece of dark chocolate (from Super-Teech and Jack and Jill) * Russian napkins - Soviets (Leprechaun TV) S * salary - high class wages/anemic rhubarb (Leprechaun TV) * sara - Chinese for "sailor" (from Chow Mein in A Packed Program) * septics - Scuttle-speak for "skeptics" (from Fred Scuttle in Jack and Jill) * speedometer - Irish for "spade home with her" (from The South Blank Show) * stealing - Chinese for "steering" (The Underwater World Of Jacques Custard) T * tooth dirty - Chinese for "two-thirty" (The Underwater World Of Jacques Custard) * toopee - Irish plural for pies ("two pies") (The South Blank Show) * transvestite - Scuttle-speak for "travesty" (from Villain of the Year / The South Blank Show) U * unabridged - a river you have to wade across (Leprechaun TV) ---- Category:Lists